A Sorrowful Night
by Aspiring-Creator
Summary: "It was right then and there that I wished I could weep, I wished that I could let my sorrow out all at once but I couldn't." A M.U.G.E.N story, based mainly on Reuben Kee's original character "Dragon Claw". I do not own Dragon Claw nor do I take credit for creating him. I added a backstory and that is it. 3 of 5 Chapters completed. More details in the author's note.
1. Chapter 1: A Lone Clawsyph

_Author's Note:  
><em>

**So I was browsing around this site when I saw this one guy, Supreme-Chickenlord's story that currently is only one chapter long and the chapter itself is very short. It is a story that is being based on the character of Angle Draw Sphere from the game engine M.U.G.E.N and I was looking at this story and I thought that it needed like a small companion piece to go along with it. So sit back and enjoy.**

**P.S. Dragon Claw is copyright Reuben Kee (R.I.P), my backstory for this guy is somewhat different from Reu's but I sincerely hope you don't take offense to it.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Freedom Fighter Log #1487<em>_)_

"I was too late, all of them are now in hiding because of me. If only the Angle Spheres had listened to my call to action. If only they knew about just how cruel the gods of this wretched tournament were beforehand so that they could've planned accordingly but that's just not how life wants to progress at times. Now their home is gone and the gods are hunting them down, forcing them into that cell with that one-eyed ball. *sigh* I'll never forget the look on my little sister's face when that... thing took her innocence, her virginity, and her life right before my eyes. It was on that day that I decided to start this movement in an attempt to knock Plumerbise and those other sorry excuses for leaders off of their high thrones and return the rights of the tournament to the people where it belonged. The Angle Spheres were the first beings that I had turned to for help, the ones that I hoped would help me but they didn't listen. They had the nerve to say that there was no trouble and that I was delirious, saying that I was freaking out over nothing. Heh... if only they knew the things I saw in that tower. I saw... people, children, men, and women... being tortured every day for simply resisting their rule and with the recent news that they will be 'expanding their horizons', I fear for the lives of any person that they pull in against their will. This is Dragon Claw of the 'MUGEN Guild" signing off and if you have received this message. Please... help us"

* * *

><p><em>[Months Earlier]<em>

"Mother... I hope that your soul is resting peacefully." I said as I looked up at the night sky with its beautiful stars and the comforting light that looms over us thanks to the moon. Ever since that night where I saw Plumerbise give my mother and my darling Histra to that one beast, I've kept my mother's last words carved into my armor for it reminds me of a time when I was just an innocent Clawsyph that loved to run and play, that had dreams of becoming a scholar... but all of that was taken from me when they tortured my mother to death, my sweet mother that had only wanted nothing but the best life for me, my sweet mother that used to give me a kiss on the head whenever I had a nightmare, my sweet mother that always told me to enjoy life with her reason being that "you never know when a moment might be your last.". There was also Histra, my charming little sister that was ready for her seventh birthday at the time they took her. I looked down at the crushed locket that I was going to give to her as a early birthday present and opened it. The picture on the inside was of me and her watching the sunset together with a message to the right of it etched into the silver material that said and I quote.

"Happy birthday Histra,

thanks for being a sibling that many can only dream of having.

Best wishes-

your brother Kee."

It was right then that I wished I could weep, I wished that I could release all of my sorrow right then and there but I couldn't for after what I saw. I had no reason to cry anymore for I saw a showcase of living beings, all of them with ambitions and goals, being beaten and tortured by those dreaded gods. Suddenly, I heard a loud rustling noise coming from my right flank that made me freeze for a few seconds before I finally made my way up a nearby tree and into the leaves above, only slightly spreading them apart to get a good look at who or what caused the noise. When the shadows of two figures had come up, I knew immediately who I was dealing with. Two soldiers came into view with rifle in hand and blue and purple armor, that same armor that I saw when they dragged the last two members of my family to their deaths, I couldn't take staring at the bastards any longer for I quickly dropped into action.

"Halt!" One of them had shouted at me as I slowly stood up and cracked my neck.

"I said halt!" I quickly closed the space between me and the soldiers as I flip kicked one of them into the air, immediately following it up by deploying my two double-sided silver blades and performing a spinning upwards slash, cutting through the first soldier in a manner of seconds. His partner must've been new for he immediately began firing a swarm of bullets that were approaching me quickly but not quick enough as I slammed the corpse right into the oncoming fire, watching as flesh and bone were ripped apart until there was nothing but a single bloody soldier that was blinded by the human fluid. I took my chance to strike again as I rushed towards them and in a flash, sliced through their body with my blade. The soldier continued to stand there until I retracted my weapons where the body then split at the waistline and collapsed onto the dirt beneath him.

"I wonder what they were doing on patrol so late at night." I thought to myself as I examined the bodies for anything that could be useful for my cause. I ultimately found nothing of interest and so I decided to examine the area that the soldiers were patrolling. I quietly crept through the forest, only having to slice down a lone soldier every once in a while and when I finally reached my location, I was shocked by what I found.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone freaks out about Dragon Claw's color scheme, I based it off his grey and black palette. He will get his classic red and yellow later on down the line.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Warrior

(_Freedom Fighter Log #1488__)_

"I just found an entire stockpile of dead Angle Spheres, I've lost count of how many of these that I have seen already. It appears that Plumerbise is aware of the uprising that is sparking because of my recent attacks as he is killing these innocents more frequently rather than torturing them. *sigh* I at least hope they died quickly and without pain. This is Dragon Claw of the MUGEN Guild signing off."

* * *

><p><em>[Months Earlier]<em>

There was a massive stockpile of dead Angle Spheres, being guarded by many of the same types of soldiers that I fought before. I made sure to keep out of their sight by using the various rocks strewn about the cliff side as sort of barriers. This was working just fine until what I saw threw me into a rage.

"Please, don't do this!" I saw the young Sphere cry out as they begged their captives to set them free, the soldiers appeared to just stand there motionless, unfeeling, and then it happened. The soldier had struck the child with the back of his hand, knocking the innocent into the ground as he then planted his boot on the child's head, beginning to put more and more pressure until finally the head was reduced to nothing but a pool of matter and blood.

"How dare you!" I thought as I clenched my fist, feeling the seething hatred burning within me until it finally took full control over my actions and without thought or planning, I leaped off of the cliff and pounced my first target, he was easy to take out as all I had to do was apply a little strength to his neck and then "CRACK!", his neck had snapped easily and before I knew it, I had already left the body behind as I charged the next one with blades deployed and a psychopathic gleam in my eyes. The soldier had barely turned their head towards me when I had already sliced their throat clean open and without hesitation, I moved on to the next soldiers and picked them off just as easily as the previous two until I tripped up due to a dark fist that came crashing into my face, shattering my helmet crest and easily sending me careening into the mountain side.

"Damn!" I cursed as I felt my blood pooling inside of the helmet, slightly covering my vision, but not enough to prevent me from seeing the same fist coming towards my face. I quickly blocked the punch and retaliated with a knee to the gut of my assailant. My attacker reeled back in pain with the cloak that they were wearing peeling back just enough to where I could use the facial recognition software in my suit to look for a match and it surprised me when I found out just who exactly my attacker was.

"Plumerbise... decided to come out of hiding early eh?" I said in a mocking fashion. Plumerbise said nothing as he came at me a second time, this time going for a roundhouse kick that I countered with my own. "Tell me Plumerbise, why are you here?" The tyrant remained silent for a few moments before lunging at me with a punch that I managed to block with ease.

"You ripped my family away from me and yet you have the gall to not answer?!" I shouted as me and Plumerbise were trading blows, I could feel my knuckles beginning to ache as our fists kept colliding with one another.

"ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" I roared and right after I did, I felt a sharp pain in my side. When I looked down at my wound, I noticed Plumerbise's hidden wrist blade implanted deep into my side with blood gushing onto the blade at a rapid rate. Plumerbise then pulled the blade from my side without a word, letting me drop to my knees as I gripped my side tightly, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Deciding that I wasn't going to let the pain keep me from fighting, as soon as Plumerbise turned his back to me, I drew my blades and I slashed at the tyrant only to miss him by a hair and the moment that I missed, he launched his fist straight into my gut. I could feel my ribs cracking under the pressure of Plumerbise's titanic strength after the blow was landed. Plumerbise gave me a disappointed look as he then slammed me into the ground, causing the both of my blades to shatter into several silver shards right beside me.

"Now, now Kee, there is no need for that kind of talk." The tyrant finally said, I angrily performed a sweep kick as I said my reply.

"That... name... died when you killed my family, you monster." I spat as soon as I got back on my feet. Plumerbise just grinned and turned his back to me.

"When are you going to ever learn Kee that your family defied my rule and because of their crime, they deserved to be held accountable for their actions." Plumerbise replied as he slid the hidden blade back into his wrist.

"Held... ACCOUNTABLE?! I'LL SHOW YOU ACCOUNTABLE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I yelled as I leaped into the air and came crashing down with a overhead axe kick, which Plumerbise attempted to counter by taking the tiny shards of my blade in between his fingers and tossing them at me. I could feel the tiny shards make small cuts on my body but I ignored it as my leg made contact with the tyrant's shoulder, feeling the arm pop right out of its socket before I made my next move.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted as I then kicked Plumerbise right in the face. I witnessed the blood spilling from his mouth as he clutched his arm. The moment I returned to the ground was the moment I made another charge for my family's killer when I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, feeling my heartbeat start to slow. I looked down and noticed a long, purple blade sticking out of my chest. Suddenly, I felt a large hand grip my skull and lift me up into the air.

"The rebellion... is... over." Said the figure behind me as they ripped the sword out of my back, leaving me to collapse in my own blood.

Third Person P.O.V

"Nice work Crunata, that should keep him down for a while." Plumerbise said with a grin.

"Thank you Lord Plumerbise, but what should we do with the body now?" Crunata asked as he sheathed his weapon.

"He is of no concern to us now, let us move on to a much more important topic. Did you and Kryzyk locate that one fool yet?" Plumerbise questioned as he popped his dislocated arm back into position.

"Unfortunately sir, we haven't found Angle yet. We've sent search party after search party out but to no avail. I believe we should-"

"No." Plumerbise interjected, "We cannot ignore this one for he was the only Angle Sphere that believed Kee when he revealed our plans and I believe that I have just the way to bring him out."

"And what would that be my lord?" Crunata questioned.

"We'll destroy that wretched homeworld of theirs. Crunata, gather Kryzyk and the others. Meet me at the council meeting room, don't be late." Plumerbise ordered.

"Yes my lord." Crunata replied as he gave an honorable bow. The two then parted ways and left the broken body of Kee laying in a pool of blood. Suddenly, in a few seconds after the two gods had left. Two large arms had wrapped around the young Clawsyph as a mysterious female figure lifted the warrior off of the ground and with a single orb being shot into the sky, the two disappeared in a flash.

First Person P.O.V

"Ugh... my head." I felt horrible, like I was going to vomit at any second for my head felt like it was going in circles. I tried to stand but I felt the soft touch of someone pressing me back down into the bed.

"Don't try to stand, your wounds are too severe." A soft, loving voice said as I laid my head down.

"Who... a-are you?" I questioned the female figure in front of me, she let out a small chuckle before she spoke.

"Me? I'm the goddess of the sun and the wind." She replied, causing me to widen my eyes for a split-second before slowly shutting them as I drifted into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Genocidal Tendencies

(_Council Case Study __ #3: Kryzyk__)_

Alternate Alias: 'Mistress of Death'.

Appearance: A very curvy figure with dark purple skin and red demon like eyes with black slits for pupils. Hair is long and the color is a deep blue. Hair is also tied up in a ponytail. Her outfit comprises of midnight blue military pants with rusted metal boots and a black tank top and a dark brown trenchcoat. The entire left side of her body is cybernetic.

Background: A gifted student of the arts, Kryzyk started out as a promising Clawsyph that was trying to get around in life much like Kee. Kryzyk was ready for her journey when her big brother, Crunata came to inform her that the leader of the art institute, Plumerbise, was taking over leadership of the council from his recently deceased father. Interested in this, Kryzyk underwent years of military training before she was then accepted into Plumerbise's council and has stayed there all the way through the time when Plumerbise began his enforcement of his own rule. Kryzyk now is a ruthless assassin that takes pride in every kill, in every scream of pain as she works to end the MUGEN Guild in any way she can.

Personality and Traits: Ever since she was a child, Kryzyk has been known to have an extreme prejudice towards the Angle Spheres, believing them to be inferior when compared to the rest of the universe. She is also a cold and calculating combat expert, always planning her movements and never coming unprepared for she carefully scans any planet in order to be familiar with its landscape and gravity.

Weaponry: Kryzyk uses a large variety of weapons but her real strength comes in her powers which consist of flight, super speed, super strength, the ability to alter her appearance to match anyone she desires as long as they're of average height and the ability to launch an EMP wave from her body which makes her able to stealthily enter anything without being detected.

* * *

><p><em>[Months Earlier]<em>

(Council Meeting Room)

"You're late." Plumerbise said while crossing his arms. Crunata was just about to voice his apology when Kryzyk immediately stepped forward and kneeled to the ground.

"Forgive us my lord, we met a bit of a... resistance that had to be dealt with." Kryzyk said in a monotone voice. Plumerbise just smirked as he turned his back to his comrades.

"That reason is quite legitimate. Very well, you're forgiven. Now please... take your seat." Plumerbise commanded with a hand gesture. The two immediately walked over to their individual podiums alongside six other members with Plumerbise then approaching the middle of the room and beginning his speech.

"I thank you all for attending on such short notice. For those who may not know, the MUGEN Guild leader, Kee is no longer an issue for me and Crunata have officially silenced him." A roar of applause rang throughout the room with Plumerbise merely grinning before he gave off a simple wave of the hand to quiet down his fellow members.

"But we're not done in silencing this ridiculous revolution for we have one final target to deal with and for those who don't know who exactly I'm referring to, I'll just show you." Plumerbise then entered a command into the keypad on his desk, bringing out a projection that showcased a robot of some sort with the name 'Angle' in bold red letters underneath the photo.

"This one is the only Angle Sphere that believed Kee from the very beginning when he attempted to get the assistance of the rest of the Angle Spheres, only to be turned down. The Angle Spheres believed him to be a fool that was only trying to stir up fear among the populace, they all turned down his news about our various doings across the universe... except for one. Angle believed Kee from the very beginning and had quickly become his tracking partner, an 'eye in the sky' if you prefer, and has since helped take this revolution from a simple nuisance... to a dangerous adversary that has cost us in several bits of technology and resources and while Kee may be gone, Angle is still roaming somewhere around the universe and is still in hiding on a desolate world of some kind that we still haven't located... that is until I finally came up with an idea to flush this fugitive out and destroy him for good." Plumerbise then hit a green button on his desk, changing the slide to an image of a planet with various different cities that were visible from many of its surfaces.

"This... is Angle Draw, the home of the Angle Spheres and more specifically, our key to drawing Angle out. Now we have annihilated these beings before in controlled, quiet environments on this planet before until now. With Kee out of the way, we shall invade this planet and completely wipe out any trace of these beings off of the face of the universe which will then most likely cause the fugitive to come out of hiding in order to save his fellow Spheres and then we will ambush and destroy him, effectively killing the revolution permanently." Plumerbise then turned his attention to Kryzyk and a greenish brute that sat right beside her and gave his sentiments.

"Kryzyk, Brukeku, you two are my finest and most skilled companions which is why I entrust you with this particular mission. Especially you Kryzyk, your knowledge of the planet's surroundings will be most helpful for this mission. I can be assured that the mission will be a success with you leading the charge, correct?" Plumerbise said with a confident tone, both Kryzyk and Brukeku then bowed in honor of their leader."

"You are most correct Lord Plumerbise, but if I may, I would like to request that I go on my own as both you and I know that Brukeku, while most certainly powerful, is completely lacking in intelligence." Kryzyk said in a mocking fashion with Brukeku immediately turning towards her with rage in his eyes.

"HEY! My apologies milady, but I don't think that you're qualified for this job at all! I mean look at that weak, frail body of yours. You can't even last a single bit of blaster fir- URK!" Crunata had jumped down from his podium and wrapped his arms around the brute's throat, slowly crushing his trachea as he then slammed him against the wall of the room with Plumerbise watching inquisitively.

"WEAK?! Give me a reason right now about why I shouldn't crush your sexist neck and save the council the trouble of throwing out weakling trash like you! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY!" Crunata growled as Brukeku tried desperately to pry the massive brown hands off of his neck. Crunata then turned towards his commander.

"Please my lord, let me put this miserable mockery out of commission." Crunata pleaded while still keeping his grip on the green brute's neck. Plumerbise then laughed as he then turned his attention from Crunata to Brukeku for a minute before then making his decision.

"Why not? He was quite offensive to my second-in-command after all. But not by your hand though, he needs to be punished through a more... interesting form of torture and I think you know who I am referring to." Plumerbise said with an ominous tone that Crunata immediately picked up on what form of punishment that his lord was referring to as he then hauled Brukeku by his neck and into a large pen of some kind that housed a black ball of goo that was no bigger than an exercise ball. Brukeku immediately shivered in fear as he desperately pleaded for his life.

"Have mercy my lord! PLEASE, I-I-I di-didn't mean to insult her. Ha, ha, I mean come on, can't anyone take a joke?! OH PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" Brukeku screamed as he held his right arm outward. Plumerbise just ignored him and walked towards the ball.

"Kuromaru, I hope you understand that this one has been especially detestable. Do whatever you deem necessary." Plumerbise said while petting Kuromaru like he was some kind of domesticated animal. Kuromaru let out a string of garbling and popping noises in response as it extended a long, muscular tentacle that snatched Brukeku out of the grip of Crunata and pulled him straight into the pen while the two then walked out, causing the door to the pen to shut, leaving everyone to see nothing but were still able to hear the screams of terror.

"GET YOUR MITTS OFF OF ME! I AM A MEMBER OF ROYALTY, I AM- wait, what are you doing with those tentacles?! OH GOD NO! NOT THERE, OH PLEASE NOT THERE! NOOOOOOO!" These screams continued with Plumerbise addressing the council while they were still going on.

"Let that be a lesson to those that dare to be foolish enough to mock me or my second-in-command, let those screams be embedded into your mind as a reminder for what punishments come for idiots like him." Plumerbise said with a firm tone that conveniently ended right as the screams cut off with Crunata opening the door to the pen and once it opened, it showcased a battered Brukeku, wrapped up in a fetal position with white goop staining the various bits of his armor.

"I... f-feel so used, help m- AAARRRRGHHH!" Brukeku was interrupted by Crunata stomping on the green brute's shoulder, knocking the arm loose from the socket and following it up with the deployment of large, serrated blades on his arms that slashed the shoulder clean off of the joint, causing Brukeku to cry in agony as he rushed to stop the bleeding.

"Get used to the pain." Crunata spat right after he dropped the limb to the ground. Plumerbise just grinned at the scene in front of him before turning towards Kryzyk.

"Now go my friend, go and draw the hermit out." Plumerbise commanded with Kryzyk just bowing in response and then leaving. Plumerbise then walked out onto the balcony of his base and looked up at the sky, seeing Angle Draw floating into view as he spoke.

"Oh Kee, if only you could witness the fall of your rebellion and most importantly, the fact that our rule will still continue while the rest of your little squadron will be extinguished like a candle in the night."


End file.
